


Sheltered

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 20 - Sheltered





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 20 - Sheltered

There was a lot to say about Symmetra. One being that she was a bit... cloistered. Of course there were the obvious things- Sex, drugs, and alcohol. But there was more than that. There was the fact she had no idea how public transportation worked. Politics. How to deal with people. How to work any object with the capacity to make coffee (that one had absolutely floored Sombra cause it was so simple in her opinion, but Symmetra was a fast enough learner that it scarcely made a real difference). She had strange opinions about many things and a certain lack of common sense.  
Conversely though, what she did know, she knew very well. Satya cleaned like a real wiz. There was never anything 'disgracing' the ground. Not even in corners! No dust, perfectly folded beds. Sombra learned early on if she wanted to really watch the woman go, asking for help with something dirty or broken was a must. Broken things were interesting for certain. More often than not, Sombra would find herself with various objects being replaced, or even better (if she pressed it), integrated with hard light. Symmetra was terribly industrious. But Sombra supposed that came with being indoctrinated by a company that wanted her to work for them for her whole life. It was impressive as it was sort of depressing. Living like that wasn't really living.  
On the bright side, it just gave her that much more to show Satya. Adventures she'd never have dreamed of having. Nothing like having a woman discovering the world for real by one's side to remind a person just how big the world really is.


End file.
